


Time With Daddy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [421]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Sam, Female Reader, Fluff, Gen, Little Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can i prompt you to write a ageplay fic with daddysam and fem reader? It can be sexual or non-sexual whichever you prefer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time With Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Your eyes open slowly, and you grunt softly, shifting around on the bed that you fell asleep on, before you roll over and see Sam looking up at you from a book he was reading, smiling.

“Told you I would be here when you woke up. Someone have a good nap?” Sam asks, getting up and moving to beside your bed.

You nod, blinking as you slowly woke up, sitting up and looking up at Sam.

“’M hungry, Daddy.” You say, your stomach growling softly confirming what you were saying.

Sam laughs and helps you get up on your feet. “Of course you are. Let’s get some food in you.” Sam says, and you walk with him, your hand in his as he leads you over to the kitchen, and sits you down in a chair.

“Daddy’ll fix you up something.” Sam says, going to the fridge and pulling out ingredients for some lunch.

"Were ya waitin’ that whole time, Daddy? For me ta wake up?”

“Yep. I was reading a book and keeping an eye on you for when you woke up.” Sam says.

“Didja like the book, Daddy?”

“I did.” Sam nods, bringing over the sandwich he made and cut for you, and your stomach growls again.

“Someone’s hungry.” Sam grins, settling the plate down in front of you.

He tickles your tummy, and you giggle before starting to eat the sandwich.

“After this, I was thinking we could go outside and play for a little while. It’s really nice outside. Do you like that idea?”

“Yes!” You say happily, muffled by sandwich.

“Don’t talk when your mouth is full.” Sam says.

You eat the bite in your mouth, and look sheepishly over at Sam.

“Sorry Daddy.”

“It’s OK. Now that your mouth isn’t full, tell me your answer. Wanna go outside after lunch.”

“Yes yes yes!” You say happily.

“OK then. Eat your lunch, and Daddy will make some for himself and then we can go outside.” Sam says, ruffling through your hair before gonig back and working on his own lunch.


End file.
